The purpose of the contract is to establish a National Academy of Sciences Committee to conduct a study of issues presented by the rapid proliferation of genetic tests capable of predicting future disease in otherwise healthy individuals. It will attempt to develop responsible approaches to resolving current and future problems presented by the rapid application of genetic tests. The study will focus on the following areas: - the availability of adequately trained personnel to administer and interpret test; - quality control and integrity in testing and approval for wide scale use of tests for single gene disorder; - cost effectiveness of testing; - access to test results, specifically by insurers; and - the ethical dilemmas related to the issues of autonomy and privacy.